Paranoid Platformers Transcript
SCENE 1 *Turns camera to him* “Is the camera recording?” Bubble says “Hello everybody! I am Bubble, the host of Inanimate Illusion.” “Now, just to find some Contestants..” “BANG” *Camera faces the Boulder falling off of cliff* “GOTTA RUN!” *Bubble grabs Camera and runs, finding contestants.* Glasses : 1 : You are so dumb! 2: C’mon I don’t wanna argue!” *boulder hits 1!* Glasses : 2 : Oh God!!!!! 1 : *muffled* Shut up… The Camera cuts to a view of the boulder rolling, it then hits the camera and the intro begins. ' ' SCENE 2 “What are you doing?” Asks doorknob I’m attempting to create an Object Show, but with a boulder chasing us down it’s not going too well.” Replied Bubble, while panting. “Bu- GLASSES!” Screamed Blueberry so loud it echoed through the entire forest, also cracking the other half of glasses. “There’s nothing we can do…” Said Grape in a sad kind of voice. “I’m sor-” Said Tangerine being interrupted and pulling out a mean look. “I have a recovery machine, that could be helpful.” Said Bubble sorrowfully. “Ugh, I hated him, I am soooo glad he is gone!” Said Snowball Angrily. “C’mon Snowball, you don’t have to be so mean!” Replied Deodorant. ' ' Scene 3 Bubble: “How about this, you join the show. I’ll bring back your buddy. Blueberry: DEAL! So, what type of show is it? Radio: You’ve actually never seen an Object Show before? Tangerine: Well, I’ve seen some. The eliminations get personal. But I’ll join. Blueberry: Is an Object Show like that one with the Phone. Or with all the shapes? Bubble: Oh god. Shape World. NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO! Deodorant: I’m in. But, what’s the first challenge? Snowball: I will join so I can win the sweet prize! Grape: PRIZE! You never mentioned a prize. Bubble: I was getting to that. The prize is to be revealed at the end of the show. I however, do have permission to tell you the first challenge. *Phone Rings* Oh, I apologize I have to take this. Jackson: Bubble. The challenge has been changed last second. A balance beam is too unoriginal. The new challenge is a platforming challenge. Set over the great lake. The contestants have a basket of refilling, hmm? Carter: Refilling balls, not skittles. Why do we let you write the script for these calls. ' ' Scene 4 *Teleports to platforms* *Glasses restores* “The first challenge is to try to knock each other off your platforms! You have each been given a bin of refilling Dodgeballs to throw at each other. While I sit here and watch!” Bubble says. Tangerine : “Wait wha- AAAAaaargh!” *Gets hit off by Glasses 1* Glasses : Wait, don’t touch me! Blueberry! No, No, NO!!!!!! *Glasses good/bad falls off* *Camera Pans to Doorknob.* “I’m gonna get you ahhhhhhhhh!” Screams doorknob *Gets hit off by Grape* “Yes! Yes!” Shouts Grape. *Snowball throws ball at Radio. SCENE 5 “I refuse! Calling helicopter station 1307 please come in.” Said Radio. *Helicopters come in and shoot Snowball. Snowball Dies and falls off.* “We finished ‘im off for yue sir.” Radioed the helicopter to Radio. “You’re gonna get shrekt radio!” Shouted Grape. *Camera turns to Grape* “The purple one, GET HER!” Shouts Radio Back. *Helicopters rush towards Grape Camera is now an above view. “Okay…” *Texts followers and they attack the helicopter, the helicopter explodes.* “MAYDAY MAYDA-” Screamed Radio on the top of his lungs. *Helicopter falls onto Radio.* “I think I’m the last one!” “Congratulations Grape, you and Radio are the TEAM CAPTAINS for the season, but you will pick next month. Bye everyone!” “Ugh bu-” Deoderant: I never fell off! Bubble: *Throws a dodgeball at deoderant* No! Liar “Bye everyone!” *ROLLS CREDITS* END CREDITS SCENE Bubble: So, uh come out I want to talk with you. Unknown voice: Okay. But I’d prefer you come to me. Radio: Uhm, Bubble…. What’s going on here? Unknown Voice: You don’t want to know. HAHAHAHAHA! Radio: Yes, I do actually. Category:Episodes